


To be loved.

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prucan Week 2017Day 6Prompt: Accept/FulfillMatthieu wants to be accepted. Filbert is willing to be accepting.





	To be loved.

To be accepted. That's was Mathieu's wish. In fact, he'd become so desperate he didn't care who. He just wanted somebody, anybody, to accept him and love him for him. 

His wish hadn't fallen on deaf ears. The answer to his prayers came in the form of a loud, obnoxious, self proclaimed Prussian, Albino, man named Gilbert Beilshmidt. Whom was current lying asleep with body curled around Mathieu's in a loving embrace. 

Smiling softly he looked up into Gilbert's sleeping face and smiled. How had he managed to be so blessed? He didn't know. He couldn't have asked for a better person in the entire world. Gilbert would laugh with him, cook with him, argue of the most stupid of things, and most of all, love him for him and truly appreciate all that he could give. 

Their love was so beautiful and pure nothing could get between them. The two truly were meant to be. 

Silently Mathieu nuzzled his way back into Gilbert's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
